


Zoom Out

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Blackmail material and other intelligence.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Zoom Out

**Author's Note:**

> September 30, 2007.

Zoom Out 25X had recorded a lot of things during the past few months - things that would be exceptionally useful to Starscream and things that he could probably clear out of his memory or possibly upload to that YouTube place if he wanted to see them again. But few things, including Optimus Prime on his back beneath one of his - pun-intended - underlings, were as interesting as the current scene in his viewfinder.

The boy had finished washing the car in the late evening, carefully towel-drying it and spraying the tires black. Nothing was missed as the sun disappeared completely and the boy was working only with the light from the streetlights and houses.

Zoom Out 25X had adjusted to night-vision. He saw most everything in shades of green anyway, so it didn't change much to him. Adjusting a bit as the boy climbed into the car and rested his head against the steering wheel, Zoom Out 25X waited for some indication that he wasn't just watching a boy and his car by mistake. He was a Decepticon - he didn't make simple mistakes. Or at least he had better not, if he wanted Starscream to leave his optics in his head and his wires in his body.

The boy began to run his hands over the seat beneath him in a more-than-friendly way and Zoom Out 25X, well, zoomed in...

Though he wasn't sure he'd be able to show the resulting footage to anyone.


End file.
